User talk:Darth henry
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Legocustomminifigs Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley your wiki go to wikia labs and make chat and then we can chat on this wikithe question is:is or is not? 15:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) also because we are friends can i be admin --the question is:is or is not? 15:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) This great... This wiki was a great idea so anyone can have fun, but maybe we can have groups for each theme. Your Freind Brick country 22:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Knight Aweosmeknight1234 took off my rights. Please put them back on. I was the first person to join you on the wiki. Please give me my rights back. Also your and admin and bcrat on my wiki 23:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) online are you online when i sent this message the question is:is or is not? 02:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) chat oh you are online can you go on chat the question is:is or is not? 02:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) chat lets do chat right now the question is:is or is not? 00:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) chat im back the question is:is or is not? 11:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) chat what i mean is join it the question is:is or is not? 11:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) back im back after the brb.the question is:is or is not? 13:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) darth henry go to chat again the question is:is or is not? 15:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) online your online eh go to chat then the question is:is or is not? 13:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks i used ldd to make the minifigs and you dont know about the shape team the shape team is a army of diferent shapes they are really good at fighting P.S. kirby7590 13:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) re lotr ok i will make the page but i was making a chess custom the question is:is or is not? 15:27, September 1, 2011 (UTC) also lets go on chat the question is:is or is not? 15:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC)